A New Life
by KameoCom
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt when they make a mistake and get caught. Luckily Bobby is there and sent two people to go and help them. Will their trust issues get the best of them or will they get along. Eventually The guys make a choice that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural would I really be on fanfiction?**

Sam sat at the desk in room 206 of the Grand Motel, typing furiously on his laptop. His brother, Dean, was sitting on the bed to his right, watching TV. Well, 'channel surfing' as Dean called it; he left the TV on a show called Dr. Sexy MD.

"I dunno, man," Sam said, stopping typing and turning around to look at his older sibling. "I can't find anything leading to vamps. I mean, what if these disappearances are something else? Like leviathans?"

Dean looked Sam in the eye. "Sammy, it has to be vamps. Keep searching."

Sam sighed and turned back around to surf the web yet again.

Sam and Dean had been passing through, when they'd stopped in the town of Hattiesburg, Mississippi to grab a bite. They'd seen a local newspaper headline about a series of disappearances in town, and decided to stay and investigate. Dean was sure it was vampires. They'd checked into the Grand Motel at around4:00in the evening, and Sam has been researching ever since.

After a while, Sam spoke. "I seriously doubt this is the work of vampires, Dean," he said, much to his brother's disliking.

"It has to be. There's no other thing it could be," Dean replied, annoyed at Sam for not taking his word. "All of the disappearances happened outside the same café in an alley near midnight. In a span of two weeks, there's been 17 disappearances total," he repeated what they already knew from the paper.

"You are so sure of yourself," Sam muttered just loud enough for Dean to hear. Then he spoke up, "Fine. We'll go to the alley behind the café ourselvestonight. Then we'll know that it isn't vampires, and I'm right."

"Fine. We'll go. But it will be vampires. Just you wait," Dean answered, smirking.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

That night around11:30, Sam unpacked the Borax from the trunk of the Impala while Dean got out machetes and some dead man's blood. Both brothers shared a competitive stare as if to say 'What an idiot.'

Dean locked the Impala up and followed Sam to the dark alley behind the café.

"Now we wait for me to be proven right," Dean said matter-of-factly.

Sam scoffed at this, "Yeah rignt."

Dean rolled his eyes.

No sooner than that, Sam heard his brother yell, "Look out!" and was too late to look behind him to realize that isomething/i hit him and he fell the ground, unconcious.

"Sam!" Dean called, but was too focused on finding the thing that knocked his brother out to notice that another one was behind him, and then everything went black.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Sam and Dean woke up to find themselves tied up to a light pole outside a warehouse. Looking around they could see the lights of the town in the distance.

"This is all your fault," Dean said. "I told you to look out."

"How is this my fault, Dean? The guy was too fast for me to stop him!" Sam replied defensively.

"Well it is," Dean said, childlike.

"How does that even make se–" Sam was cut off when a motorcycle suddenly drove up next to them. It skid to a halt. A young girl jumped off of the back, pulling off her helmet and handing it to the older one who also pulled her helmet off.

The two started making their way over to Sam and Dean.

Sam turned to dean quickly. "We'll finish this later," he said, turning back to the two girls.

The older one spoke first, "Hello, guys. You must be Sam and Dean. Bobby was telling us about you two. I'm Zoey. Zoey Lucas. But I go by Kam. This is my friend, Lily Quinn."

Dean raised his eyebrow at Lily, "How old are you?" He asked.

"12." Lily responded calmly.

Dean blinked. "12?" he repeated, astonished. He looked like he wanted to question her more, but his brother cut him off.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Sam asked, looking at Kam.

She smiled, "Bobby Sent us. He said, and I quote, 'Those two idjits have been arguing more and more lately, and I got a bad feeling about them taking this case.' And then he told me to make sure that you two don't do anything stupid."

Dean looked from Kam to Lily, suspicious of their true motives.

Lily looked up at Kam. "Aren't we gonna cut em free?" she asked, almost too eager.

Kam got a small knife out of her back pocket. "Oh yeah," she said, leaning over Dean's shoulders to cut the rope from his arms. "You get the tall one," she said to Lily.

Lily got out a smaller knife, almost child-sized, and went over to Sam. She tried to reach where his arms were held to the pole, but was too short.

Kam finished with Dean's ropes and looked over to Lily who was struggling to reach Sam. She laughed before going over and cutting sam free, ignoring a death glare from Lily for laughing at her.

She stepped back so that the two could compose themselves.

"Oh, and Bobby told me to settle something," Kam said, causing Sam and Dean to look up, "Vampires," She simply said, sticking her hands in her pockets.

Dean turned to Sam and smiled triumphantly, "Ha! Told you," He said. Sam looked at Kam, bewildered.

"How did he– You know what? Nevermind," Sam said, waving it off.

Lily turned to Kam impatiently. "Are we gonna go kill the Vamps, or what, Kam?" She said, tugging on Kam's sleeve.

Sam and Dean turned to Kam. "Isn't she a little young to be killing vamps?" Dean asked.

Kam laughed and said, "Try telling her that. Okay. Guys I have everything you'll need." She took off a backpack that Sam and Dean didn't know she had on and pulled three bloody machetes out of it. She handed one to Sam and one to Dean.

Sam looked over at Lily and saw her pull out a tiny dagger coated in dead man's blood.

"What are we waiting for? Come on," Lily ushered starting towards the warehouse.

"Slow down, kid," Kam said grabbing the collar of Lily's leather jacket. Sam and Dean walked around in front of them, to the front of the warehouse.

Kam let go of Lily's collar and the younger girl quickly ran over to where Sam and Dean were standing. She turned back to call to Kam, but saw something.

"Kam!" She exclaimed pointing over Kam's shoulder.

Kam quickly spun around, lifting her machete, managing to decapitate a vampire.

Another four vamps jumped each of the hunters, pinning them to the walls and floor. In the heat of the moment, Sam and Dean lost their machetes. They were amazed to find that Lily and Kam hadn't lost their weapons and immediately finished off each of their vampires before rushing over to Sam and Dean to assist.

Kam went to Dean's side and brutally but gracefully decapitated the vampire that was pinning him to the floor. "Shame. Nathan was my cousin. Oh well," she said and helped Dean up. They looked to their left, where Lily stabbed the vampire in the throat who was holding Sam against the wall, seemingly with no effort.

As Sam and Dean picked their machetes back up Kam turned to Lily. "Right in the Jugular. You're getting better at this." She said before giving Lily a high five and turning to the guys.

Kam put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow. "Really guys. You dropped your machetes? How did you even manage that? You should get a bungee or something."

This was the first time Dean and Sam really looked at Kam and Lily. Kam was fairly tall and had dark red hair. Her complexion was pale. Her eyes where very dark blue. She was wearing a blue shirt that said 'I Have Issues' and a black Leather Jacket. She had skinny jeans with holes in the knees and blue converse. She had a backpack and a simple blue bag across her shoulder.

Lily wasn't very different. She was pretty short, even for her age, and had bright, electric blue eyes and light blond hair under a dark blue beanie (whatever those hats are called). She was wearing a black leather jacket that buttoned almost to the top and faded blue jeans with holes all in them, much like Kam's. Her shoes were also like Kam's, though they were black. Lily was also wearing black fingerless gloves, and Sam could see a slight bulge where a watch my be on her left wrist. She had a dark blue backpack on as well. The thing Sam and Dean had noticed last was her glasses; eyeglasses that were a big too big, but seemed to serve their purpose.

Lily took her backpack off and slipped off her jacket. She was wearing a dark blue t shirt that said "I love David Tennant! Get over it". "It's hot in here..," she trailed off, putting her backpack back on and throwing her jacket at Kam's face as she wandered around the warehouse.

Kam sighed and shook her head. Taking her backpack off, she put Lily's jacket in it then put it back on.

"Come on guys. We gotta find her before she gets into any trouble," she said following Lily.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Dean's reading 'Not Bad', and Sam's reading 'Don't. Just Don't.'

The brothers followed Kam, but when they caught up to her, they heard a scream. It was Lily. She'd been pinned to the wall by a vampire they had missed by her throat and had dropped her dagger.

**So If I sucked feel free to tell me. If not... You can trek me anyway. I just want to say that I really don't like OCs but me and my friend made this and I couldn't resist. Oh, also if anyone wants to see what Kam was wearing I have a link: ** zoey_lucas/set?id=91657852** Should I keep going? Because I've already got a lot More of the story written. And Eventually you are going to get to hear the girls backstory. If you like it that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if you guys like it but ill keep going anyway. Disclaimer: you know. Life sucks. We don't all own what we want to.**

Kam immediately sprang into action. She jumped to decapitate the vamp but was quickly pinned to the floor by a second one. She attempted to attack it, but it restrained her arm from moving.

Sam and Dean lunged. Sam went and decapitated the one holding Lily swiftly, while Dean killed the one pinning Kam.

Kam stood up and walked over to Lily.

"You okay, kid?" Kam said as she kneeled down to pick up Lily's dagger from where it'd fallen.

Lily caught her breath and said, "Y-yeah. Thanks, guys." She turned to Sam and Dean before looking back at Kam.

"You should have seen that coming, Lily. Grip your weapons tighter," Kam chastised, a little too harshly.

"I know. I'm sorry," Lily said sadly and hung her head.

"It's ok, I just worry sometimes, that's all," she said, handing Lily her dagger. "Be careful," she said before turning to Sam and Dean, who had been watching quietly.

"Oh, and guys?" she said putting her hands in her pockets.

"What?" they asked simultaneously, then turning to look at each other.

Kam quickly pulled a throwing knife out of her pocket and threw it past their heads, hitting a vamp, bashing it in the throat. "Always watch your back. And thanks," she said, as they stared at her.

"Uh...no problem..," Sam stuttered while Dean just stared at Kam.

"Right. So there are still more vamps out there. We have to find them and end them," the redhead turned to the younger girl. "Lily, you and Dean go outside to the back and gank the three guarding the door. Me and Sam will take the two in the front."

"Yes ma'am," Lily saluted, and tugged on Dean's sleeve and pulled him towards the back door.

"Come On" Kam said, heading over to the door. Sam nodded and followed.

Crouching behind some boxes they crept up to the door. There where two vampires sleeping on the floor. Kam turned to Sam, "It must be day already." She whispered quietly.

Sam nodded. Slowly, they walked around the boxes, over to the vamps. Raising their machetes, they looked over to each other. Nodding, they brought down their machetes. Flawlessly beheading the Vamps.

-D&L-

-L&D-

Lily let go of Dean's sleeve as they opened the door quietly. The three vampires were sleeping on the ground in front of them.

Lily put a finger over her mouth and whispered, "Shh," when Dean opened his mouth to say something. He nodded anyway and slowly brought up his machete as Lily raised her tiny dagger. Dean swung the weapon down and cleanly decapitated the vamp closest to them while Lily went for the next one. When Lily was finished, Dean cut the head off the last one, who was next to him.

"Aw, yeah!" Lily said, raising her fist and waiting for Dean to fist pump her. He didn't, which caused Lily to make a face.

"Good work, Short Stuff," he said.

Lily grimaced.

-S&K-

"Good work, pretty boy." Kam said, looking over at Sam. "We should scan this area, make sure we didn't forget any of them. Lily will know to do the same."

Sam was still slightly hesitant but nodded anyway. They walked around searching the warehouse, still keeping each other in eye sight but spreading out slightly.

After a minute or two Sam decided to make conversation. "So." He started, glancing at Kam for a minute, "How did you become a hunter? Did your parents raise you in the life or what?" He asked, stopping to lean against a pile of boxes.

Kam sighed and stopped as well. She crossed her arm and looked at him, "You want my backstory then? Okay. Fine." She said, putting her arms down. She let out a sigh.

-L&D-

"Anyway," Lily started, "I'll scan the area. See if there are any we missed. You go and–"

Dean cut her off, "There's no way I'm taking orders from a 12 year old. I'll scan the place. You stay behind me."

Lily frowned, obviously upset. "I can do things myself ya know," she said, annoyed at Dean, but getting behind him anyway.

After a few minutes of searching, Dean finally said, "Don't think there are any more," before asking the question Lily didn't think he'd ask. "Why are you hunting? You could have a home and a family and a normal childhood, but you don't. Why?"

Lily looked at her feet. "My whole family is dead..," she said softly.

Dean blinked. Dead? "How did they die?" he asked without meaning to; it just sort of came out.

"Well," Lily looked up at Dean. "My parents– before..you know– always took me out to the woods every weekend to stargaze. We'd go out to the middle, where there weren't alot of trees, and lay on the grass and look up at the stars..," Lily's voice cracked as she spoke. "Then the day after my second birthday, we went out there again, even though there'd been bear sightings near our usual spot."

Dean could see what happened next, but let the little girl go on.

"My mom heard a noise after about 20 minutes and went out to investigate, but me and my dad heard..," she paused, and Dean could tell it was hard for her to talk about her parents. "a scream. And my mother didn't come back. The last thing I remember my father saying to me was 'Get out of the woods. Run. And don't look back.' then I ran. I got out. I found a ranger station and ran inside crying. Then all I remember is my uncle, Guy, coming to get me. He took me back to his motel, where he lived, and I never saw my mom and dad again."

Dean's face was almost blank, spare a small frown and a worried look on his eyes. "What happened then?" he asked, to his surprize that he was listening to this girl like she was the most trustworthy person ever.

"My uncle homeschooled me until...until I was 7. That's when something called a 'Rugaroo' broke in and killed him. I hid in the closet. Then another person came and killed the rugaroo. It was Kam... And she took me with her. I don't know why. But she's been training me to hunt ever since," Lily bit her lip.

"Wow..," Dean commented. He was about to say something else, but Lily cut him off.

"C'mon. Your brother and Kam should be done by now."

Dean shut his mouth and nodded, going inside the warehouse. He saw Sam leaning on some boxes talking to Kam. He was going to go over to them when Lily grabbed his arm and yanked him behind some boxes.

"Don't move," she whispered.

"Wha–" he started, but Lily said, "Don't talk either, big mouth!"

The two could hear what Kam was talking about: her backstory.

**Backstory time, guys. You don't have to review. I don't really care. Whatevs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, I just want to clarify a few things that my brother pointed out. First, Sam and Dean are more trusting that they should be. They will talk about it later so don't get all frustrated. Second, Kam and lily gave up their back stories very quickly. Lily is 12, she doesn't know any better. And Kam just doesn't want to deal with them bothering her about it. So yeah. If there is anything about this story that bothers you, you can complain through PM or a review and I'll try to fix whatever is messed up. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Kam leaned back against some boxes, raking a hand through her hair, "My parents were hunters. They had been teaching me ever since I could walk. One day when I was six, they died in a hunting accident. When they died I lived on my own for a month before I was attacked. I got away and I had to teach myself to scam people to get money and places to stay. I'm not a bad person. I only steal from people who deserve it. I couldn't stay in one place because I knew that if I did the family I was with would be attacked eventually. I couldn't do that to someone's family. I started hunting when I was 8. I knew some hunters and I met more as I traveled. And I was alone. For ten years. Then one day I was hunting down a Rugaroo. Tracked him down, but before I could get to him, he managed to kill another hunter. I had known him, but not very well. I mean, the man lived in an old motel that he owned. No one ever even went to the motel. So I killed the monster and was about to leave when I saw something. A little girl. Couldn't have been more than 7. She had been hiding in the closet. I couldn't just leave her there. So... I took her with me. That's how I met Lily. I've been training her ever since. So. I figured I'd take her with me. Now, instead of just me, we travel together. Me and her. Alone. That's my story. Happy now?" She finished off her story. Throughout telling her story her voice had remained level, not cracking once. Almost like she had told the story millions of times before.

Sam just looked at her for a minute, taking in what she had told him. She crossed her arms.

"Kid. You and lover boy can come out now." Kam said, not moving. Sam raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Lover boy?" She heard Dean say, not amused. Dean and Lily stepped out from behind some boxes. Sam smiled.

"Guy was a hunter?" Lily asked softly, looking up at Kam. Kam sighed. Dean looked at her expectantly.

"Yes. He was." She said, not looking Lily in the eyes. Lily looked up at her. "Why- Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly.

"Look, It's not important, okay?" She said. Lily smiled slightly, "I've never heard your story before, Kam."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

Dean interrupted, "Sam, come over here I need to talk to you." He said. Sam nodded and walked around the girls, following dean so that they were out of earshot.

They just looked at each other for a minute. Dean spoke up, "what are we going to do about this Sam?" He asked raking his hand through his hair.

Sam looked confused, "what do you mean?" He asked.

Dean sighed, "Those two, Lily and Kam. You heard Kam. They Have to Scam just to eat. They travel by Motorcycle, man. We gotta do something." He ranted.

Sam sighed and rubbed his chin in thought. "I know. But what can we do, Dean? I mean. We can't just give them money and say goodbye. I couldn't do that."

Dean nodded understandingly, deep in thought. Suddenly he looked up, "I have an idea."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

-L&K-

They watched as the guys walked off, leaving them alone.

Kam turned to Lily, "I like these two. They aren't complete idiots. What do you think?" She asked, smiling.

"I like them, too," Lily smiled. "Dean's nice."

"Nice? That's all you have to say? Come on, kid. You can do better than that. Elaborate!" Kam exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide and spinning in a circle on her heel.

"Fine!" Lily said a bit too loudly. "Dean acts like he's been with a kid before. Like really been with one. The cute one-Sam seems like he's done some..regretful things in the past, but other than that, he's peachy keen." Lily tried to think of things to say about the brothers, but neither had really paid her any attention, so she didn't know much about them.

Kams smiled widened and she laughed loudly. "There you go! That is how you describe people! Also. Sam /is/ Peachy keen. Isn't he?" She teased, Ruffling Lily's hair.

Lily giggled. "What are you trying to say?" she laughed.

"Nothing at all, Kid." Kam smiled, at her still slightly laughing.

Dean and Sam had finally agreed on what to do and had seen their little interactions.

Sam smiled, "well look at that." He said "all those two have been through and they still manage to laugh and play around without a care in the world."

Dean smiled too, "I don't know how they do it, But I sure would like to learn."

Dean laughed "Alright Peachy keen, lets go talk to them."

Sam glared at him for a minute before they walk over to the girls.

Sam and Dean approached them. They slowly stop their giggling antics and smile at them.

Dean looks at Kam, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Kam nodded and they walked over to the wall next to them.

"What's up, lover boy?" Kam asked.

Dean grimaced at his new nickname, "what are you and Lily planning in doing next." He asked.

Kams smiled faded slightly. "I dunno. We usually just go where ever the road takes us."

Dean nodded slightly, "well... You could always come with me and Sam." He said, leaning against the wall.

Kam tilted her head to the side. Dean continued. "We make a pretty good team, us four. And you don't really have anywhere to go.. We figured you could come with us."

Kam debated in her head for a minute before deciding.

**I know that Dean and Sam would never offer something like that o two random hunters that they just met. I'm sorry. It's horribly OOC. Oh, if you want to know what Kam looks like, look at my avatar.**


	4. Chapter 4

-S&L-

"So Sam," Lily said, looking up at him. "What's it like being a sasquatch?"

Sam looked down at the 12 year old. "Um..Great...?" he said, apparently not to Lily's liking, because she glared a bit.

"At least you can reach things," she muttered.

Sam kneeled down so he could be eye level with the kid. He was going to say something wonderfully inspiring, but instead said, "Dean's short too. It's okay, kid."

-D&K-

Dean smiled.

Kam grinned at him before saying, "we should probably get back over there, Lily is horrible at small talk."

Dean nodded. They walked back over to where Sam and Lily are to find Sam kneeling in front of lily.

Sam stood up and looked over at Dean. Dean nodded and Sam smiled.

Kam looked at Lily, "come on Kid. It's time to go." Lily nodded and walked out of the ware house. Kam, Dean, and Sam quickly caught up with her.

She was standing next to the motorcycle looking at Kam expectantly. Kam smirked and pointed to the guys' Impala.

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "We're going to travel with Dean and Sam now." Kam said nonchalantly, walking over to the motorcycle and grabbing their stuff. They didn't have very much.

Lily looked from Kam to Sam and Dean, expecting it to be a joke. Realising that they were telling the truth, she grinned and hugged them both. "You're part of our family now!" she said, wonder in her eyes.

Sam and Dean stiffened slightly but then relaxed. Dean looked at Kam, "is that everything?" He asked, Kam nodded and he took their stuff and put it in the trunk. "Ok then." He said, getting into the Impala. "Lets go."

Lily Jumped into the back seat excitedly. Kam laughed. Sam turned to Kam. "What about your motorcycle?" he asked.

Kam looked at it then back to Sam, "leave it. It's stolen anyway. we can get a new one." With that she got into the impala, next to Lily.

Sam stood there for a minute before nodding and also getting in.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

They had been driving all day. They stopped to eat at a diner about midday. A stop that Lily enjoyed.

Now it was night again and it was two in the morning. Lily and Sam were asleep, their heads leaning against the wall of the Impala.

Dean broke the silence, "so why did you came with us?" He asked Kam.

Kam looked at him for a minute. "You know that old saying, Kids have the best judgement?" Kam asked.

"Yeah." He said glancing at her through the rear view mirror.

She continued, "Lily has a _Really good_ judgment. And I have never seen Lily trust someone that fast before." Dean nodded, slightly.

They sat there in silence for a minute more. Kam asked a question she had been wondering for a while, "why did _you_ trust _us_?"

Dean looked at her again, confused.

"Bobby told me that you two have some serious trust issues. Yet whenever I said to split up, you didn't even try to stop it. I mean, You offered for us to travel with you. From what I've been told, You would _Never_ do that. _Ever_" Dean looked dumbfounded.

"I- " before he could answer his phone went off loudly, waking Lily and Sam.

He sighed at took it out of his pocket. "Yeah?" He answer immediately.

Someone could be heard through the phone. They weren't load enough to where anyone else could make out what they where saying though.

"Meg?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. Meg mumbled something in response.

"Yeah?" Dean mumbled. "What?" He asked sharply, making Lily jump. "Alright fine. Whatever." And with that he hung up.

Sam looked at dean and raised an eyebrow, "meg?" He asked. Dean nodded and Grimaced.

Suddenly a man in a trench coat appeared in between Kam and Lily.

Lily jumped again while Kam just turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Dean looked into the rear-view mirror and laughed slightly. "Kam, Lily. This is our friend Cas. He's an angel. Cas, this is Lily, and Kam."

Cas looked at Kam and then Lily and tilted his head up.

Lily looked at him with wide eyes. She leaned up slightly, touching his nose with her finger and saying "Boop." Before she sat back down normally.

Kam smiled and said "I still don't regret teaching her that."

"When you say he's an Angel..." Kam started, looking at Cas

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Castiel stated before Dean could answer.

Lily's eyes twinkled with curiousity. "Really?" she asked excitedly, looking up at Cas.

Kam looked at lily laughing, "calm down, Lily."

"But Kam, he's a real, live angel!" Lily said. "Like Gabriel!"

"Yes, I know that Lily." Kam said smiling. Then her Smile faded into a small frown. "Just like Gabriel was." She muttered.

Lily's grin quickly turned upsidedown, and her eyes may or may not have been watering, but don't tell anybody. "I liked him..," she said softly. "He was my friend..."

Sam turned around in his seat, "wait. You two knew Gabriel?"

Castiel turned to Lily, "Don't be sad. I don't like it when people are sad. I know. Whenever I'm sad, I think about the bees and it makes me feel better." Cas said.

Lily sniffed. "Really?" she asked, then said, "I like you." Her smiled returned and she wiped her eyes.

Kam smiled, "You're pretty whimsical for an angel. And we met Gabriel." She laughed, ignoring Sam.

"No offense or anything, Cas, but why are you here exactly?" Dean asked, looking in the mirror to see the backseat.

"I wanted to be," Castiel said simply, which seemed to be enough of an answer for Dean.

"You're pretty fun. I like you." Kam said, looking at Cas.

Cas turned to Kam and nodded. Sam was about to question about Gabriel, when they stopped.

"We're at Bobby's." Dean said, him and Sam getting out. Lily's eyes widened and she jumped out of the door. Kam shook her head and got out.

Lily was about to go inside, when she turned and rushed back to the car, "Cas?" she asked.

"Yes?" Cas replied from behind her. She jumped and turned around. Sighing she looked up at him.

"You've gotta stop doing that." She said. Cas just smiled.

"Lily!" Kam called from the house. Lily's smile returned and she ran to the house.

Sam and Dean went into the house first. Bobby looked at them and nodded,

"So you two made it back alive, then."

Kam and Lily walked in slowly. Bobby looked from them to Sam and Dean.

"What?" He said. Still looking from one to the other.

Kam smiled and raised an eyebrow. Shaking her head, she said, "hello to you too, Bobby." She said Laughing.

"Bobby!" Lily said, excitedly, running up the man.

She hugged Bobby while saying, "Guess what!"

Bobby eventually broke free (the kid was strong, okay?) and said, "What?" just to humor the girl.

"We're going to hunt with Sam and Dean now!" Lily said proudly, jumping with excitement.

Bobby looked from Sam and Dean to Kam.

"How did you convince her?" He asked. "I tried talking her into staying with other hunters or with me before, and you two idjits manage to talk her into it in one go?"

Suddenly, Cas appears in the kitchen, meg by his side.

Meg blinks and looks around, realising where she was she groaned, "Cas. Not again. You can't just come and sweep me away if you got bored or lonely."

Hearing voices from the kitchen, Lily went to investigate. She saw Castiel, with an annoyed looking woman. "Cas, who's that?" she asked curiously.

Cas smiled. "Meg this is Lily. Lily, this is Meg. She's a demon." His smile didn't falter.

"A demon?" Lily's eyes grew wide. "Why do you have a demon here?! Should we do something?"

Meg was about to retort, but the others walked into kitchen.

Dean spoke first, "Cas, there you are. Meg." Meg nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Lily curiously.

"Who's the Girl?" Meg asks, looking at Kam.

Kam laughed, "Meg. I haven't seen you in weeks."

Meg looked at her "Nice to see you again, Red."

Everyone in the room except for Cas, Meg, and Kam gaped.

**Ok, guys. Important question:**

**should there be some sort of romance between Kam and someone else?**

**if so, who? **

**I need input.**

**If you guys have any ideas on what you want to happen, Please tell me. You can PM me or leave a review. Until then, Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. Whatever.**

"You two know each other?" Lily asked first.

Kam smiled, "what do you think I do whenever you sleep all day. Not /all/ Demons are /that/ bad. She taught me some interesting scams."

"This is Lily by the way." Kam said, putting her hand on Lily's head.

Meg smiled and nodded "So this is the Lily I've heard so very much about."

Lily swatted Kam's hand away and went over to Meg. "What did she tell you?" she asked in a hushed, suspicious tone.

Meg laughed and said "Nothing."

Kam laughed nervously, "ok Lily. Time for you to go into the living room. The grown ups need to talk."

Lily's face went from curious to dead straight. She death-glared at Kam, but sighed and left the room with her backpack dragging on the floor behind her.

"She'll get over it." Kam said, watching her pout as she walked.

"Stop talking about me!" Lily yelled from the living room.

"Never!" Kam retaliated before turning back to the others to talk.

In the living room, Lily sat down on the couch and took Kam's laptop out of her backpack. "Payback time," she mumbled as she started typing.

-In the kitchen-

Bobby looked at Sam and dean. "You two realise the danger those two could get into just by knowing you, right?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond but Kam beat him to it, "Yes, they warned me of their.. Lives. And it's nothing we can't handle."

Bobby replied, "Are you sure? You're both pretty young to be with these idjits."

"Bobby. I can take care of my self. And lily. We will be fine." She assured him.

Bobby sighed. "I know, Kam, but however hard you think life is now, it'll get a heck of a lot harder around those two."

"Yeah. I figured that out when they dropped their machetes." Kam laughed.

"They really should use bungees," Meg chimed in.

"My point exactly" Kam replied.

While they were talking, Cas had turned to meg and was now messing with her hair.

Everyone looked at him. Meg turned to face him, "stop it." She said, he immediately stopped but then he put his finger on her nose and said "Boop." Before acting like nothing happened. Meg blinked and turned to Kam.

"Did you-?" She asked, pointing to Cas. Kam laughed and shook her head, "No. It was Lily. But I don't regret teaching her to do it."

Meg nodded and smiled, "well then. What do we do now?"

Kam blinked then said, "I should probably go check on Lily."

In the living room, Lily had just finished what she was doing on Kam's laptop, and had tucked it back into Kam's bag like it was never gone.

Kam walked into the living room and looked at Lily.

"Okay. What did you do?" She asked suspiciously

"Why do you always think I did something?" Lily asked, loudly.

"Because you do." Kam responded, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Well not this time," Lily lied expertly. "Mmhmm." Kam said, nodding.

Lily patted the spot next to her. "Sit down, Squidward."

"Squidward?" Kam asked.

"Yeah, you're a constant downer," Lily replied nonchalantly. "Hey have I shown you the 'Squidward's Suicide' thing on creepypasta?"

"No. But I'm sure you're going to." Kam said crossing her arms.

Instead of sitting where Lily said to she walked over and lifted up Lily, moving her over, and taking her seat.

"Hey!" Lily yelled, causing the others to come in the living room.

"What?" Kam asked, crossing her arms, "I don't trust you. An I wanted to sit here." She shrugged.

"You don't trust me?" Lily said in a mock disgusted voice. "What did I do?"

"Oh we've had plenty of prank wars." Kam said raising her eyebrow.

Lily laughed at this. She then calmed down and motioned Castiel to come there.

"What do you want with Cas?" Kam asked quickly.

"Nothing, I just want to...show him..a tv show..," Lily said and then pulled out her phone.

"I'm sure." Kam said sarcastically.

"Really. You know the one," Lily motioned to her necklace, which was in the shape of the TARDIS from Doctor Who.

"Then why did you get your phone out? You know that I have every season on disk in my backpack." Kam said, pulling out DVD case after DVD case.

"Um...," Lily panicked. Maybe what she did to Kam's laptop was going too far. Especially with the others around. "I..," she couldn't think of a good excuse fast enough.

Kam pulled her laptop out of her backpack.

"Which season are going to wa-" Kam stopped mid sentence as she opened her laptop.

"LILY." Kam yelled.

Kam looked at lily and gave her a look that could kill.

"Okay." Kam said, nodding her head. "Now. It's on." Kam said, swiftly closing her laptop and standing up. Throwing the laptop back onto the couch.

Kam walked over to bobby. "I need to borrow your truck" she said holding out her hand.

Bobby wordlessly handed her his keys and Kam walked out of the door in a huff.

Dean looked at Sam, then Lily, then to bobby. "What just happened?" He finally asked.

"Lily just started a prank war." Bobby said, as if it happens every day.

"Oh glob, she's gonna KILL me!" Lily panicked.

Dean picked up the laptop and said, "What'd you do, anyw–" he realized what Lily'd done as soon as he lifted the lid. There were all of Kam's icons, shaped in a heart around a photoshopped picture of him and Kam and a caption of 'I 3 Dean Winchester'.

Dean said nothing, he just closed the laptop, put it back down, and went outside following Kam.

Dean went outside and saw Kam in Bobby's truck, starting to pull out of the driveway.

Mumbling under his breath he quickly got into the impala and followed her into town.

Dean followed Kam as she turned into the parking lot ad a store.

Parking, he watched as she got out and went into the store.

He glanced up at the name of the store and frowned, "A Dress Shop?" He said to himself.

He got out and walked into the store to find Kam.

After about five minutes he found her in a row of fluffy pink dresses.

Seeing her he sighed in relief and walked over. "Kam?" He asked

She looked up from the dress she was eyeing. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I was following you. What are /you/doing here anyway?" Dean asked, motioning to the dress store.

Kam looked up and smiled, "Retaliating."

-Bobby's house-

While Lily sat in a corner saying "Oh, glob" repeatedly, the others decided to look for a case nearby. Why not?

When they didn't find anything, they all sat down in the living room and tried to make conversation over Lily's loud panicking. Then suddenly, Cas and Meg disappeared.

"Guess it's just you and me, Bobby," Sam said, looking over at Lily on the floor with a worried look in his eyes.

Kam and Dean got back three hours later. Naturally no one is asleep yet.

"Oohh lilllly." Kam called. "Somebody get that lady away from me!" Lily screamed, running to hide behind Sam.

"Oh no you don't." Kam said as she grabbed her by her collar and pulled her out from behind him. "You started this, you're going to face the consequences."

"Sam help me, please!" Lily begged, true fear in her eyes.

"Don't you dare, Sam." Kam warned. Sam put his hands up in surrender and backed off.

"You traitor!" Lily screamed at Sam, who just shook his head.

"I want no part in this," he said.

"I'm not going to get revenge right now I'm getting it tomorrow." Kam smiled malevolently.

"Oh glob," Lily said, realizing she'd have to sleep on this.

Still smiling evilly Kam shook her head. "That's right. Now. Take this," she said handing Lily her bag, "and go get ready for bed."

Lily reluctantly took the bag and headed to the bathroom to change clothes, a horrified expression on her face.

Once she was gone, Kam turned to Dean and Sam. "And just like that," she snaps, "I'm in her head." She laughs and sits down, grabbing her laptop and starts changing the background.

Sam and Dean shared glances that both read 'seriously?' It was quiet for a while before Lily came back, wearing a top and pants that made her look like a walking bag of popcorn. She sat down, making sure not to get near Kam or make eye contact.

"Alright you big bag of popcorn, it's time for you to go to sleep." Kam says, getting up and grabbing her own bag, making her way to the bathroom. Right before she entered she yelled back at Lily, "that means be asleep when I get back."

Lily scoffed but didn't say anything. She went to the back room where she was supposed to sleep that night and crawled under the covers.

Kam walked back into the living room. The was wearing a tank top with Marceline from Adventure Time face on it and blue pants. She found Sam, Bobby, and Dean sitting on the couch talking.

She smiled "Alright boys, who wants to help me get Lily back?" She asked, holding up the bags of supplies she bought earlier.

Bobby just shook his head knowing he would have to anyway and Sam and dean looked at each other, then Kam, and smiled.

This is going to be fun.

-in the bedroom-

Lily got up and got her backpack from the floor beside the bed. She unzipped it and pulled out a brown, worn teddy bear. She smiled and then got into bed, teddy bear beside her, and drifted to sleep.

When Lily woke up she got up and went over to her backpack. Or at least where it should have been. In its place was a big bag with some boxes inside. There was a sticky note on the bag that read 'I took all of your other clothes so get dressed. -Kam' as she finished the note she noticed her finger nails for the first time since she woke up.

Someone had painted them pink, with white flowers of them. Lily groaned.

Lily pulled a bigger box out of the bag, she lifted the lid off and her eyes widened. "No." She said to herself.

Lily walked out of her room, still wearing her pyjamas. She walked into the kitchen to find everyone else already awake. Kam looked up from where she was sitting,

"Why don't you change, Lily?" She asked, clearly amused.

Lily glared at her, "I am /not/ wearing that."

Kam laughed, "oh yes you are." She said smirking.

Lily put her hands on her hips, "oh I am, am I?" She asked.

Kams smirk grew. She stood up and walked over to her. "Yep. Because if you don't, I'll-" she leaned down and whispered something in Lily's ear.

Lily's eyes widened, she stepped back, "You wouldn't." She said in more of a questioning tone.

Kam smiled, "I would."

Lily's eyes grew even wider, she ran back into the room to change.

A few minutes later, Lily came back to the kitchen, wearing a dark pink dress, a pink bead-necklace, a think pink bracelet and pink high heels. She grumbled something towards Kam and grabbed her breakfast before going to eat it outside, where no one could talk to her.

As she exited, meg appeared and took a picture of her then disappeared again.

Lily death-glared the empty space that used to contain the demon for about a minute until she sat down on the porch and began eating her breakfast. She ate slowly, deciding that the longer she stayed outside, the less amount of time people would see her in a dress. When she finished, she scraped her fingernails on the hard concrete ground in hopes of scratching the nail polish off.

Her spirits were lifted when she got most of it off, only suffering a few bleeding cuticles. She'd been outside for nearly an hour, and it was pretty hot out. Lily contemplated wether or not to go inside yet when Sam walked out of the door.

Sam looked at her outfit and raised his eyebrows. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He opened his mouth to comment but decided against it.

Suddenly, Cas appeared, startling Lily. Cas looked at lily, tilting his head. He put his fingers on her forehead before disappearing again.

Lily turned to Sam with a confused expression. Sam blinked and raised his eyebrows again, pointing to her hands. Lily looked down to see that her fingers where no longer bleeding and where, once again, pink and flowery.

She looked at Sam again and sighed loudly. Sam bit his lip, not knowing exactly what to say. He decided to not say anything and turned to go back inside. Lily stood up and brushed all the nail polish scrapings off of herself. She sat back down, but when she did, she heard the door open again. Someone stepped out.

"Here to bask in your success, oldie?" Lily didn't turn around, but she knew it was Kam.

"Actually, no," Kam said. "I came to tell you we found a hunt not far from here. But now that you mention it.." She walked over to where Lily was sitting on the porch.

Lily looked up at her, but turned away quickly. "Save the boasting. What hunt?"

Kam cleared her throat. "Vengeful spirit," she said, "or at least we think it is." There had been several accounts when Kam and Lily had thought they were hunting something, but it had turned out to be something very different.

Despite the 'prank war' (Which Lily decided to stop, because there were a lot worse things Kam could do to her than put her in pink as payback), Lily looked over at Kam and stood up. "Tell me more," she said, gesturing for Kam to follow her inside.

After lily went inside Kam took a minute to laugh at lily in the pink dress. She looked like a miserable Barbie doll. Kam took a step towards the door but whirled around, hearing a noise.

Kam quickly scanned the immediate area then frowned. She slowly scanned again, just to be safe. She would've been more thorough but she heard lily calling her from inside. Still frowning, Kam entered the house.

In the kitchen, she saw Sam and dean huddled behind a laptop, Sam frantically typing. Bobby was flipping through some books for anything useful.

"So what's this about a vengeful spirit." Lily asked, walking in from the living room. Before anyone could answer, Cas suddenly spoke, appearing behind Kam, making Lily jump.

"The spirit will have to wait." He said, frowning slightly as he looked at Kam. "There is an abnormal amount of demons gathering up north. I suggest you go and check it out."

Everyone looked at him, dean spoke quickly, "and how many would 'an Abnormal amount be?'"

Cas looked at him and scowled "Too many." He said, looking down. Dean raised his eyebrow, "ookay.. Well where is 'up north' so to speak." He asked.

Cas pulled a map out of his pocket, he walked over and quickly placed it on the table. He looked over at Kam again, looking sad.

Dean and Sam looked at the map, it was a city map with small red circle where someones house or a store or something probably was.

"Seattle?" Sam asked, confused.

Cas looked at him, and tilted his head, "Yes. I can not tell you anymore." Dean scowled and Sam studied the map. Suddenly lily spoke, "Kam?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Everyone except for Cas looked over at Kam. She had paled and her eyes where wide. Lily moved towards her, "Kam? What's wrong?" She asked.

Kam walked over to the table at looked at the map, Everyone looked at her worriedly.

Kam blinked and looked up, "I'm from Seattle. It's where my parents died. And this is my house."

Everyone looked at her. Cas tilted his head, "That's not all. He said, three more maps appearing in his hand. He laid them all down on the table. One was of Lawrenc, Kansas. Another was of Kiln, Mississippi and the last was San Diego, CA.

Lily walked over, examining the maps with everybody else. Seeing one of them, her eyes widened. She pointed to the one of Kiln.

"That's where I'm from! And- and that's Guys address!" She said, pointing to the little circle.

Sam and Dean examined the one of Kansas scowling. "This one is ours." Sam said, pointing to the circle.

Dean looked at the last map, confused. "Well then who is this?" He asked looking at it carefully.

Kam moved over and looked at the address. After a minute she groaned and pulled out her phone. "I know /exactly/ who that is." She said, sounding irritated.

Lily looked at the map, while dean and Sam looked at Kam. "Who?" Dean asked. Kam didn't aswer. She held the phone up to her ear after finding the correct number.

After a few minutes she spoke, "Thatcher." She started, "It's me." A deep voice mumbled something in response and Kam looked irritated. Everybody silently listened to Kams side of the odd conversation. "No, Gaige."

...

"I don't care."

...

"Yes I know."

...

"No the Feds aren't after me."

...

"It was /one/ time."

...

Look Tatcher- Hey. Gaige. Focus. Look, I just had to tell you that there is a bunch of Demons grouping up in Your local area."

...

"No I didn't tell you because I cared."

...

"Good /bye/, Thatcher."

Kam had slowly been getting more and more irritated as the conversation continued. Once she hung up she huffed off into the living room. Dean and Sam turned to Lily questioningly.

"Who's Thatcher?" Sam asked . Lily blinked and answered, turning to face the doorway Kam had exited through.

"Gaige. His name is Gaige Thatcher. He's Kam's... Brother."

The guys gaped at her. "Kam has a brother?" Dean asked. Lily nodded, "he's some sort of genius hacker or something. He basically hacked the government and now he blackmails them. Sometimes if a scam went wrong he would help us out. Kam has always hated him though. I don't know why. She's never told me."

"It's Because he left me." They all jumped when Kam spoke, quickly turning to look at her.

"What?" Bobby asked, Lily jumped, she had forgotten he was in here.

Kam blinked and looked at her feet, leaning against the door frame. "The night our parents died. He was ten. He wanted us to leave. I refused and insisted we stay, we had been told what to do if this had ever happened. He gave in and stayed. To next morning, I woke up and he was gone. He had taken over half of our supplies with him." Everyone was quiet.

Kam broke the silence, "So. Where do we start?" She asked, motioning to the maps. Cas spoke up, "Seattle. You must start in Seattle." They looked at him confusedly.

"what, why?" Dean asked, furrowing his brows. Cas frowned, "I can't tell you." With that said, he disappeared. Kam slowly turned to look at the others, "okay. I guess we're going to Seattle." She said.

Lily spoke up happily, "oh man," she said looking at Kam, "This is awesome. Do we get to see where you lived? This is great. Kammy's coming home!" Lily ran off into her room to get her stuff, leaving a very bemused Kam in the kitchen.


End file.
